


An Unsightly Inheritance

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Pregnant Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A fluffy evening between Harry and Ron, in which drool, handbags and babies are disscused...





	An Unsightly Inheritance

"Ron! Ron, wake up!" Ronald Weasley groggily opened his eyes to see his husband looking over him. It seemed somewhere in the night he had turned so his feet were touching the headboard.

"Huh? Wassamatter Harry?" He mumbled. "It's too early for work!"

"I didn't wake you for work arsehole, look around you." Ron blinked again, rubbing his eye and felt next to him.

"Aww, Man, did you wet the bed again Harry?" He said with a groan. Harry looked abashed and blushed deeply

"No! That was only once, and need I remind you it's your child pressing on my bladder!" He said quickly.

"Sure, blame the baby! Then were did this come from." He said angrily, pulling his hand away from the wet sheets.

"Fucking great! It's so typical of you Ron. How can you treat me like this when I'm in this delicate state!" Harry bursts into tears and left Ron wide eyed.

"Um...Harry? Honey, dearest, don't um...cry?" He awkwardly patted Harry's shaking shoulders and tried hard to avoid Harry's snot flying all over the room. "Come on, stop the crying already." Ron said when 10 minutes had passed." I'll make you breakfast and then we can go shopping. I'll buy you that purse you wanted?"

"It's not a purse." Harry sniffed

"Alright, handbag, whatever."

"It's not a handbag,"

"For godssake Harry, don't be so bloody picky."

"It's a bag for the baby." He said wiping his nose on his hand. "Not that you would care." He sniffed.

"Don't say that! Of course I care!" He said and Harry rolled his eyes, picking up another tissue from the bedside table.

"Please Ron, You don't even know how old it is or when it's due." Ron's determination to prove Harry wrong disappeared as he looked at Harry and realised he didn't know. Harry folded his arms and smirked. Ron looked at his swollen stomach, trying to determine how far along he was. "Well?"

Ron made calculations with his fingers and looked concentrated.

"Jeez, makes me think you never took any math in pre-school" Harry said folding his arms

"Argh sh'up! You're making me loose my concentration!"

"Ok, ok. Forget it, you don't care about the baby, and you don't care about our love or me. I always knew you had a thing for Hermione!" Harry said carelessly and Ron gasped.

"Well, if you're going to be like that then fine!" Ron said turning away. "Fine." Harry repeated. Ron's eyes drifted back to Harry and he noticed Harry was doing exactly the same thing. A grin spread over his face.

They lay naked snuggled up together the following morning, Harry nuzzling Ron's neck. "Harry, if you didn't wet the bed, than, why was it soaked last night?" Harry grinned like he was going to say, but shook his head.

"Never mind."  
"No tell me." Ron said poking him. Harry opened his eyes and looked to Ron's face. "You were drooling."

"I was NOT" Ron's face turned Weasley-red and he sat up in the bed.

"You were too, " Harry said between giggles. "But I love you anyway" He gripped Ron by the wrist and pulled him back in the bed. "I only hope the baby doesn't inherit your drooling habits..."

END


End file.
